


The Devil Game

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Season 7. Sam nearly resorts to desperate measures in order to stop his hallucinations of Lucifer but Dean arrives in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Although I didn't add any Archive warnings, there are themes of suicide in this fic.

Sam clenched his eyes shut but even though he couldn't now see Lucifer, he could still hear him.

"Go ahead and do it, Sammy," the fallen angel taunted, voice inches away, "You're almost there."

The hunter sucked in a shaky breath, trying to stop his hand from shaking. He felt like crying.

The gun was heavy in his hand, an immense weight that was nearly impossible to hold up. The muzzle was cold where he had it pressed against his right temple.

"Do it," Lucifer hissed, breath icy against Sam's face.

The young man gathered up all the resolve he possessed and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Sam flinched away, expecting a gunshot and opened his eyes. Lucifer, standing beside him, was laughing.

"Oops," he smirked, "Maybe you should try again. Go on, try again."

Sam pressed the mouth of the gun hard against his temple, gritting his teeth and once more pulled the trigger.

Click.

No. No! No! This couldn't be happening! Why was this happening?

"Sammy?" a new voice- a familiar voice- that didn't belong to Lucifer spoke his name and Sam looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway of their motel room, take-out bags in hand, a confused expression on his face.

Dean then seemed to connect the dots and he rushed forward, dropping the take-out on the floor.

"Sam, what are you doing?!"

The younger brother staggered back but Dean was too quick, he grabbed the gun from Sam's hand, emptied the bullets onto the floor and tossed the weapon onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and fear- and a little anger- and grabbed Sam's arms, pulling him closer.

"Tell me!" Dean shouted, "What the fuck did you think you were going to do?"

Sam's strength crumbled and he grabbed the front of his brother's jacket.

"I…I can't t-take it anymore," he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "He n-never leaves me alone. I-I can't do this a-another day."

Sam was certain Dean was going to yell at him again, shake him, call him an idiot for attempting to do something so stupid but to his surprise, his brother didn't. Instead, Dean pulled him close against his chest, hugging him like he used to when they had been kids and Sam was upset about getting a bad mark on a test he'd studied really hard for or when he was sad that they had to move again.

"I know, Sammy," Dean murmured, "I know it's hard."

Sam closed his eyes, hands fisted in his brother's jacket, tears continuing to leak down his face.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured, "I know you're hurting and I haven't really been here for you."

Sam let out a shaky breath and began sobbing, letting everything that had been bottled up the past few weeks, free.

"But I'm here now," Dean told him, "And I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you alone. We are going to get through this. We are. Okay? Please, just be patient. I'm going to find a way to fix this."

Sam nodded, even though he didn't feel very confident that there would be a way to rid him of his hallucinations.

"You just have to trust me, Sammy," Dean whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Sam nodded again, "Yeah, Dean. I trust you. I always trust you."

He felt his older brother squeeze him tighter. Looking up and across the room, Sam spotted Lucifer watching, arms crossed over his chest, smiling.

Closing his eyes, Sam sighed, imagining it was only he and Dean in the room.

Lucifer wasn't going to win, not as long as Sam had his brother with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic title comes from a song by Kansas.


End file.
